


You Are My Sunshine

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Poisoning, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: MC and V are in the dungeon of Mint Eye, when she is forced to take the elixir and ends up suffering from the side effects in front of V, what will happen?
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this story!
> 
> If you enjoy the story please be sure to leave a Kudos or if you love it, go ahead and bookmark it, your support means so much to me! 
> 
> ~~
> 
> Honestly this is the first story i've been real proud of since I wrote "Seeking Warmth" (Which I wrote in August of 2019) and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Inspiration for this story came from the song "You are my sunshine" covered by Jasmine Thompson. As I was listening the story began to form itself in my mind and I took notes and planned it out for at least 2 days before officially writing it.

**_You are my sunshine,_ **

How long had it been? Hours? Days? You didn’t know anymore, any and all sense of time was lost when Ray had given you that blue drink. He called it the “Elixir” or something, you couldn’t quite remember. You didn’t even know where you were, you just knew it was cold, it felt as if someone had put you in a freezer for hours and forgot you were there, so you sat there trapped inside, begging and screaming for someone to let you out before you froze to death. 

But you weren’t in a freezer, you knew that much at least, or at least you hoped. The last thing you remembered was Ray leading you down a staircase and then offering you the Elixir before you reached the bottom, You were hesitant at first but with some persuasion you nodded softly, gently taking the heart shaped vial from his hands and drinking it quickly just as he had instructed you to do. Not even a few seconds after taking it your head began to spin, blurring your vision into nothing more than a mass of mixed colors, you felt yourself fall down the stairs, hitting every corner of the remaining stairs on the way down, you don’t even think Ray attempted to catch you. Your body ached as it made contact with the cold concrete floor at the bottom before letting out what you assumed to be a groan. 

You heard a voice yell something, whether to you or Ray you didn’t know. But looking towards the voice, you saw the one color that could stand out from a million miles away..Mint.

**_My only sunshine._ **

Your eyelids felt heavy, as if someone was forcibly holding them shut and you didn’t have the will or energy to fight back, your body was so weak. Even the slightest of movements sent a wave of pain through your body, to which you’d let out another cry of pain in response. You laid on the unforgiving concrete floor for what seemed like an eternity, wherever you were was as silent as the grave, the only sound that could be heard, was breathing, though you soon assumed it to just be your own. 

As the hours passed, more of your senses seemed to be settling back into place, you had finally muttered enough energy to move your head slightly to the side, and your eyelids were able to be half opened, though your vision was still far too cloudy to make out an accurate picture of what was going on, all you could see above you was grey. Maybe the ceiling was concrete as well? Or someone just got really lazy with color choices and decided to match it with the floor. Whatever the reason, seeing so much of the same color was doing little to nothing to help you.

You didn’t know why, but as you laid there, you felt as if someone was watching you, and they had been since the moment you gained consciousness. You had a small hope of who it might be, but also a huge fear of other possibilities. If it was Rika or Ray, would they just give you more elixir? What would more elixir even do to your body at this point? The obvious answer seemed that it would just finish you off, since you were nothing but a weak, broken carcass at the moment. But what if it was V? Was he here to save you? Or maybe he was just standing by, waiting for you to wake up so he could inform someone that you were. 

**_You make me happy,_ **

No.. you knew he would never do that to you. He had told you that he wanted to keep you safe, just as you wanted to free him from the seemingly fictional but all to real hell that Rika had kept him in, so you were going to take the chance. 

“V?” You mumbled out, your voice was hoarse as your throat felt dryer than any desert known to man, The single letter alone took a lot out of your energy, but you didn’t care. You had to know that he was alive, that he was safe.There was a small shuffle sound, the breathing had picked up slightly, only now did you notice it wasn’t yours. You could feel your heart racing since no answer was given right away, fearing that it was a believer, if that was the case you had just sealed your own fate, nevertheless, you tried once more. “V?” You strained your voice to sound clearer and with more volume, it was still just above a whisper, but you figured the person had heard you perfectly clear that time.

“MC?” His voice called out quietly, his voice sounded just as broken as yours, You could tell he had been crying by the way his voice hiccuped, but he also carried so many different emotions in it, concern, relief, confusion, and most of all, pure fear. “Yes, it’s V…” his voice trailed off as he grew quiet for a few moments. “I’m so sorry MC.” Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for? When you didn’t move from your position from fear of pain he continued. 

“I was supposed to protect you, to get you out of here safely. And look at what they’ve done to you… Even after you had fallen, he just kept giving you the elixir.” His voice paused, there was a heavy tension in the room, like a thick fog that you wouldn’t be able to see even an inch into, you heard a quiet sob break through the silence, Jihyun was crying now. After another few minutes, he continued. “I was sat inside this cell the whole time, begging and pleading for them to leave you be, for them to put me in your place. But they didn’t.. They just kept going until you lost all consciousness. I’m so sorry MC…” His sobs grew into full cries from all of the built up guilt he felt. 

**_When skies are grey._ **

You were speechless, had Ray done this to you? He was the last one to give you that awful poison.. “Ray.. or..Rika?” You tried to strain out, having to take a few second pause in between each word, but you didn’t care how much it hurt, all that mattered right now is you needed to know who did it. Ray had promised he would never hurt you, had he gone back on his promise? Or had Rika done it and he just stood by and watched? The question alone encased your very being, the reality of the situation now crashing on you like a giant wave from the ocean, your chest tightened. They were only hurting you.. To hurt V, these sick actions were nothing more than a game to them, they could have killed you.. Just to torture V some more. 

“MC.. the person who did this to you.. He wasn’t Ray. Ray was just a name Rika forced him to use, his true name, is Saeran. And Saeran is so much more different than Ray.. He’s shrouded in darkness, filled with a sick desire to see others in pain, especially me. But I never thought..” His voice trailed off once more. The very idea that Rika had molded him to want to kill someone, that was unspeakable. But he had almost taken MC’s life right in front of him, and under Rika’s orders.. his mind flashing back to when you had been lying there on the floor, crying and screaming for help, you were so confused and scared, though he knew that by that point so much elixir had been given to you that you probably don’t remember any of it., but those moments will haunt him until he breathes his last breath in this life.

**_You’ll never know, dear,_ **

You had cried out his name several times, begging directly to him to save you, with every passing cry from your lips he wanted to tear the metal bars apart to run and hold you, to tell you everything would be fine. It was during those torturous hours that he realized how much he truly cared for you. Ever since the moment you lost consciousness, his eyes never left your form, lying seemingly lifeless on the cold floor. Even as Saeran screamed at him his words fell on deaf ears. 

After Saeran had left all V did was sit by the bars of the cell and stare at you, looking for any sign you were still alive, refusing to move until he knew for certain. After two hours, your finger slightly twitched, and he let out a long breath he had been holding. “Thank goodness..” he mumbled to himself. He didn’t know what he would have done with himself if you had died. 

Your eyes now drifted to his form in the cell. “You.. okay?” He scoffed slightly, of course you would be asking about him in a time like this, when your life was still very much on the line. “How can you even be asking about me in a time like this MC?” He asked, eyes looking over your features to see any change in emotion, there wasn’t any. “Your life is much more precious than mine, it doesn’t matter if i’m okay.” 

You shook your head in return, though it made you nauseous you were determined to make sure he was alright. “You.. matter.. to me.” you spoke slowly, it didn’t hurt as much to speak, but you weren’t going to take any chances with speaking normally. 

V’s eyes widened, why did he matter to you? He was the one that got you in this mess, if anything he deserved to be hated, that you never wished to see him again and left the RFA, returning to your own home with people who love you. But you had decided to stay.. Why? 

**_How much I love you._ **

You heard footsteps, tilting your head slightly towards the entryway to see just who was coming to most likely finish you off. Moments later, a waterfall of golden locks had entered the room, each curl looked perfect, like it had been elegantly placed by an artist. From the outside she had looked so kind and welcoming, but now you knew.. And oh how you hated it. You knew what she had done to V, to Saeran, and to you, what she wanted to do to the RFA. A fire burned inside of you, the flame only existing to put a stop to any and all sort of torment she had brought onto others. You had somehow managed to get to the point where your hands supported your upper body, keeping it up far enough that it seemed like you were sitting up in a way.

As she entered the room her eyes fell on you first, a soft, twisted smile forming on her lips as she stepped over to you. “Well, well, well, look who muttered up enough strength to sit up, I'm impressed honestly.” She chuckled softly. “Rika!” V screamed across the room, though it didn’t have an effect as she knelt in front of you. 

“Poor, sweet, innocent MC.. such a naive girl to follow a stranger, don’t you think?” Her voice soft and taunting as her fingers ran down your jawline until they lifted your chin, you now being face to face so she could get a better look at you. Your eyes were tired, your features looking fragile and pale from the poison still coursing through your veins. “Now look at you. Weak, useless, just like your precious V.” She took a glance to V as she spoke, his eyes were wide, hands gripping the iron bars so hard his knuckles were white. She smirked in victory before turning to you once more, continuing her speech. “You don’t mean anything to the RFA, you were just a temporary replacement, My replacement.”

Your eyes fell as she continued to speak, everything she had said made sense in a way.. The RFA had only kept you around because they needed someone to do Rika’s job, if they found someone else, would they even let you stay? Or would they forget you ever existed, throwing you back into the dark void of loneliness you lived in before you met them all. You had only listened to Ray because you didn’t care about your life, if he was going to kill you, that was fine with you. She moved her hand away as your head fell, now staring absentmindedly to the floor as she stood. 

“Rika, leave her alone, you’ve put her through enough!” V’s voice was defensive, you had never heard someone so angry. But why did he care? Weren’t you just a replacement? Was your love for this man worthless? Maybe he would just see you as another Rika anyway. You had never told him how you felt over pure fear that you would be heavily rejected, that he would say his heart only belonged to the woman who had put him through so much sorrow and pain. Because you just weren’t good enough..

Rika laughed at V, an evil laughter. “You did this to her V, not me! You know why?! Because you decided to care for her! Why V? Was I not good enough? Tell me why!” She screamed as she stepped closer to the bars, grabbing V’s shirt through them and pulling him closer. “Rika, what we had wasn’t love.. I’ve already told you this. It was nothing more than an obsession.” His voice calm as he answered, refusing to show any fear. 

“LIES!” She screeched. “You know what we had was true love! What you have with her is an obsession, not me!” She glanced back at you just as you had raised your head once more, looking directly at V… did he.. care for you? “You don’t even know if she “loves” you back! You just waste all of your time trying to protect something that deserves to be extinguished!” 

You were in total shock, all of your thoughts blurred together as you stared at the floor once more in an attempt to keep yourself somewhat grounded. V loves you? But why has he never told you? Could it be the same reason you never told him? You shook your head softly in denial, not wanting to believe any of it, V had always acted like Rika owned his heart, so how he could see you as anything more than an acquaintance you didn’t understand, but you also knew you wanted him to see you as more than that.

At one point, Saeran had entered the room, his screams matching Rika’s, they were screaming at each other. About what you didn’t know, all you heard was a high pitched ringing. Shaking your head once more you looked up, V was somehow now out of his cell and on the floor across the room. Your eyes darted around the room to get the final picture of just what was happening. 

Saeran had a gun in his hand, pointing it at V occasionally as he screamed at Rika at the same time. “I’m putting an end to this!” You heard through the ringing, eyes darting to Saeran as he stepped closer to V who was now standing, Saeran pointed the gun directly at him, finger resting over the trigger, but V didn’t move. 

You didn’t know what happened, one second you were screaming in agony at the very thought of V being dead, and the next you were standing in front of him, your mind fading in and out of reality as you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen. You stumbled backwards a few steps before falling to the floor with a hard thud, screams echoed across the room, A mix between Rika’s and V’s. Saeran stood there with a shocked expression on his face before Rika began screaming at him.

You were lying on your back, staring up to the concrete ceiling, your vision fading in and out, things would become completely black for a few seconds before color refilled your sight. You felt soft hands cup your cheeks, turning your head slightly until your eyes had met with mint once more. Tears were falling from his eyes, but why? You scanned his gentle features, your hand gently reaching up to wipe the tears away. “MC.. why? Why?!” He cried harder as he screamed, he was so beautiful, Like an Angel that had been sent personally for you. 

You didn’t respond, your mind couldn’t find the words to say. Your abdomen was beginning to go numb, you slowly moved your hand to rest over it, it felt wet, but also warm. Why was it wet? Whatever The substance was, it was thick. The smell coming from it made you nauseous. You then slowly brought your hand into your vision, Your palm was completely red, the thick substance finally hitting your senses as tears began to well in your eyes. It was blood. You looked back up to V, he was still crying. 

“MC.. why did you save me? I don’t deserve to live, not after what I’ve done to you.” His voice sounded so fragile, so broken. The sound alone was enough to make your heart shatter, why did this man always belittle himself? You had chosen this, you chose to save him, to die for him. 

To die..yes. You knew you were going to die, you could feel your body becoming weaker by the second, but for some reason, you didn’t mind. You were going to welcome it with open arms, because it meant that V had lived. You were going to die in his place, and you accepted it, you wanted it. 

“V..” Your voice spoke just above a whisper, too weak to speak any higher. His attention was instantly on you, he had wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you into his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, it was a lovely sound. “Yes, MC?” His voice hiccuping as he spoke, his tears now falling into your hair, but you didn’t mind. 

“What’s your real name?” You asked, though to him the question seemed to be random. His eyebrows knitted together as he tilted his head. “MC.. this isn’t the time to-” He began to speak before you cut him off quickly. “Please V, I want to know.” His eyes were looking directly into yours, those beautiful eyes he had grown so used to, that he had found comfort in so many times over, now they only brought more sadness as he could see every ounce of suffering in them. Your eyelids were becoming heavy, it felt as if you were trying to fall asleep, fading in and out of consciousness

“It’s Kim.. Jihyun Kim.” He spoke slowly, as if he had debated telling you, but you smiled once he had told you, nodding softly as you looked back to the ceiling. “It’s beautiful.” By now, you knew you were in your final moments of this life. Everything felt heavy, your breathing was ragged and slow, V was clutching onto your form as if his embrace alone would save you, your face pressed safely into his chest as his chin rested on your head. You moved your hand ever so slowly to grip onto his own, entwining your fingers into his as you held hands, his hands were always so soft and warm. 

Your eyes glanced up to his face once more. “Jihyun.” You spoke his name simply, not having any energy left for any other emotion. He nodded his head softly as he rested his forehead onto your own. “Yes, MC?” You took a few more breaths, trying to manifest all the energy you could, please, just for these last few words.. 

“I love you, Jihyun.” 

You made your final confession, your vision beginning to completely fade out, your body became limp in his arms as you felt his grip on you tighten, his cries grew louder as he held you closer if that was even possible. Everything was now black, an endless void in which you were now going to reside. Is this all that death was? Just an endless void? It seemed possible. As you stared into nothing, a small ball of light appeared to you right. Your eyebrows scrunched together. As it moved, your eyes widened once more, and you began to follow it. As you got closer, the void above you seemed to shape into an arch, were you in a tunnel? 

As you stood in front of the light, it grew bigger, it seemed to shift into a .. doorway? You slowly reached for the knob, your fingers were just mere inches away when it began to move on it’s own. You pulled your hand back as the door opened, a figure stood in the doorway, a woman. 

She had pale skin and was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees. As your eyes found her face they widened instantly. She had mint hair and eyes just like Jihyun’s, her face was fixed into a gentle, welcoming smile. Her hair was tied back into a loose hanging ponytail, bangs and loose hairs resting over the right side of her face. You both stared at the other for a few more seconds before you smiled softly back to her. “Who.. who are you?” You finally muttered the question, confusion still present in your voice.

She simply chuckled. “A friend.” Her voice was just as gentle as she looked, like rose petals floating on water. “Come, I’ll lead you through the light.” She slowly held out her hand to you, you took glances between her hand and her eyes. This was it, this was the Angel sent to take you away from all the pain of this world. 

Your hand slowly reached out, hovering over hers, but you couldn’t seem to give in. You glanced down the tunnel, towards the way you entered. “But, Jihyun..” it sounded to be more of a question as you turned back to her. “Will he be alright?” Her smile gently widened as she nodded softly. “Though he will miss you greatly, he’ll be alright. He will better himself in memory of you, to be the man you always knew he could be.” 

Her words alone made you smile, nodding in response. With that, you finally rested your hand into hers, she gripped your hand softly as you both began to walk forward. “I love you too, MC.” Were the last words you heard before stepping completely into the light, ready to experience peace in this new life. 

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ **


End file.
